O Louco
by Pprongs
Summary: Nos olhos de Sirius, Bel tinha uma certa magia a mais do que ser uma bruxa. Ela tinha paixão no sorriso, alegria no riso e fogo nos olhos. Ela era viva, mais intensa que os outros. A história do amor, da loucura, do caminho que levou Bellatrix Black a ser a seguidora mais fiel de Voldemort, tudo da perspectiva da pessoa que mais a amou: Sirius Black.


Sempre houveram altas expectativas para Sirius Black. É uma das coisas que acontecem quando você é o primeiro homem de uma família muito tradicional. Desde muito jovem, muito se esperava e ele se orgulhava imensamente de não desapontar. Um jovem nobre era educado para ser muitas coisas e Sirius era excelente na maioria delas, antes mesmo dos sete anos ele era pianista e violinista, se tornou poliglota aos dez, dançava com enorme leveza a maioria das danças tradicionais bruxas, mas acima de tudo, ele sabia ser esnobe como ninguém. "Saber se colocar no lugar em que você merece estar e garantir que as pessoas certas saibam que este lugar é acima delas é o que garante que ele se mantenha." Essas palavras flutuavam na sua mente com a voz grave de seu pai toda vez que ele sabia que estava lidando com alguém que não tinha tanto dinheiro, status ou poder e o lembravam exatamente de fazer o que foi ensinado: cara de desinteresse na medida perfeita para não parecer excessivamente rude -nunca se sabe quando alguém vai ser útil no futuro, o melhor a se fazer é evitar ofender desnecessariamente- e o queixo levemente erguido. Era o suficiente pra lembrar a qualquer um que estava falando com um _Black._

Em quase todos os aspectos ele era o herdeiro perfeito, entretanto, sua pré disposição a uma boa travessura sempre foi a coisa que fazia seus pais perderem o sorriso orgulhoso que tinham quando se gabavam dos feitos do filho. De piadas inapropriadas feitas na mesa de jantar até pegadinhas pregadas nas primas, nas palavras de sua mãe, Sirius já tinha feito todo o tipo de "idiotice infantil" que se podia imaginar. Apesar do castigo e das palavras duras que seguiam as pegadinhas, Sirius nunca parava. O consenso sobre a explicação do comportamento irreverente era que Sirius gostava de cruzar limites, testar até onde ele poderia ir, afinal não era segredo pra ninguém que o menino, por trás de sua aparência exterior de filho exemplar, tinha uma alma insurgente. Poucas coisas agradavam o primogênito dos Black como fazer algo que nunca tinha sido feito. Então essa deveria ser a única explicação. Ninguém sabia entretanto que o motivo de toda a bagunça causada era um só: Bel.

Bellatrix Black era a única prima de Sirius que tinha exatamente a mesma idade que ele, todos sabemos que quando se é criança três anos de diferença, sendo pra cima -como no caso de Andromeda- ou pra baixo -como Regulus e Narcisa- mudavam tudo. Por conta disso os dois passavam muito mais tempo na companhia um do outro do que com o resto das crianças Black. Com o tempo, Sirius se tornou mais próximo de Bela do que era do próprio irmão. Bel tinha a pele alva e o rosto pontudo, cachos negros na altura dos ombros emolduravam seu rosto, para quase todos a aparência da menina lembrava quase a de uma assombração, para Sirius, ela parecia uma boneca. Quando os adultos se reuniam para jantares enfadonhos, a perspectiva de poder passar tempo com Bel era a única coisa que o impedia de morrer de tédio. Sirius sabia o quanto Bellatrix era contida na frente dos adultos, as regras para as moças eram mais estritas do que para os moços. Elas só devem falar quando alguém as perguntasse algo, não devem se mostrar incomodadas -o direito de revolta não era um que pertencia a jovens damas- e deveriam sempre estar em um humor agradável. Na frente de todos, Bel era exatamente assim, com Sirius, entretanto, ela era deliciosamente humana. Em um ambiente em que todos, incluindo ele mesmo, pareciam sempre calculadamente compostos, para ele era fascinante ver o rosto da prima, que se não posse pelas sardas salpicando suavemente suas bochechas seria quase desprovido de cor, se tornar rosa enquanto ela gargalhava das piadas ruins de Sirius. Bel era o motivo das pegadinhas porque, não importava o quão castigado ele fosse pelo seu mau comportamento, as risadas dela sempre valeram a pena.

E essa era exatamente a situação em que eles se encontravam agora. Sirius estava encostado na parede de um dos quartos de hospedes da Mansão Black rindo com satisfação e vendo Bel tentando -e falhando miseravelmente- controlar suas próprias gargalhadas sentada em uma das poltronas posicionadas ao lado da janela.

"Siri-Sirius." ela tentava falar em meio aos risos. Bel jurou todo o fôlego que tinha e falou de uma vez só " Você viu a cara dele?" Logo em seguida voltando a rir alto. "Parecia que os olhos da Tia Walburga iam saltar do rosto." ela falava em meio a soluços cheios de alegria. "Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?" Ela perguntou, finalmente se controlando.

"Já ouviu falar em um balão de pum?" Sirius respondeu, engolindo o próprio riso. "Eu achei um no Beco Diagonal e consegui comprar sem ninguém perceber. Depois foi só colocar em baixo do sofa da sala e esperar algum desavisado sentar em cima." Concluiu Sirius, voltado a rir.

"Acho que o Tio Alphard nunca mais vai querer pisar aqui em casa depois de hoje." Bel respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. " Não que seja a pior tragédia." A menina falou em um tom muito mais baixo e solene, se inclinando para chegar mais perto do primo. "Ouvi meus pais comentando que eles estavam preocupados com o Tio Alphard e suas _alianças duvidosas._ "

"Alianças duvidosas?" Sirius perguntou, a curiosidade clara no rosto.

"Dizem que ele está começando a simpatizar com.. você sabe.. _trouxas._ " Bel falou, sua voz não mais alta que um sussurro. "Consegue imaginar isso? Trouxas, Siri. Quem seria burro ao ponto de querer de aliar com eles?"

"Não vejo o que poderia levar o tio Alphard a isso, Bel." Sirius respondeu após alguns segundos de ponderação. "Trouxas são fracos, ignorantes e não têm nada a oferecer pra pessoas como nós. Não há motivos pra nosso tio querer se sujar perto de… _coisas_ assim." Falou, logo descartando essa ideia. Tio Alphard era o seu tio favorito, o que Sirius faria se ele fosse expulso da familia por causa disto? Era uma ideia absurda.

"Bom, mamãe e papai pareciam estar muito certos sobre isso." Bel replicou, mas rapidamente esqueceu o assunto se focando em coisas mais importantes. "Amanha é o nosso primeiro dia." Ela falou, o sorriso de volta em seu rosto. "Hogwarts, Siri, finalmente!" Um leve riso escapou seus lábios "Eu estou doida pra até que enfim conhecer o sala comunal da Sonserina."

"Eu não sei, Bel, quem sabe você não acaba na Grifinória." Sirius disse, tendo que se conter pra não gargalhar da cara de nojo que a prima fez.

"Eu ia me jogar daquela droga de torre na primeira noite. Anos de tradição não podem ser quebrados assim, Siri. O nosso lugar é na Sonserina. Sempre foi." Bel olhou pra ele com a certeza estampada nos olhos. "Além do mais, nós Black ficamos péssimos usando vermelho." Bel riu.

Sirius não entendia toda essa afeição com Sonserina que Bel tinha, ele particularmente não possuía nenhum desejo de morar em uma masmorra. Masmorras eram feitas pra prisioneiros, era quase ridículo que quisessem que eles, umas das famílias mais nobres de toda Europa, se conformassem com masmorras, mas Bel estava certa em um ponto: centenas de anos de tradição iam levar eles dois pra Sonserina de qualquer jeito e se ela estava animada, ele também estava.

"Pelo menos é melhor ser um metido a herói com metade de um cérebro da Grifinória do que um tonto da Lufa Lufa." Sirius comentou, fazendo Bel rir.

"Siri."

"Hun?"

"A gente vai continuar sempre juntos, né?" Bel falou, a voz suave pesava com incertezas "Eu iria odiar só te ver de vez em quando" Ela olhou pra próprias mãos, girando suavemente o anel da família Black entre os dedos. "O que eu quero dizer é que eu não quero que você arrume outro grupo de amigos e acabe esquecendo de mim."

"Bel, a gente esteve junto a vida inteira." Sirius falou firmemente "Chegamos a um ponto em que eu acho que eu sou fisicamente incapaz de ficar sem falar com você por muito tempo."

"Acho bom que sim, senhor Black." Bel falou, levantando o rosto pra olhar Sirius nos olhos, suas preocupações esquecidas por enquanto.

"Claro, senhorita Black."

—24—

Sirius estava atrasado e, se olhares pudessem matar, Regulos estaria morto há pelo menos 15 minutos. O pivete escolheu logo hoje pra se jogar no chão da cozinha e fazer um escândalo, decidido que se eles mandassem uma carta pra Dumbledore ele poderia ir pra Hogwarts mais cedo e não ficar sozinho em casa até o natal.

 _Idiota_ , Sirius pensou. O tempo que o pai dos meninos demorou pra arrancar ele da cozinha e dar uma muito merecida surra foi o suficiente pra garantir que Sirius estivesse _bem_ atrasado. O trem saia em exatos 3 minutos e 7 segundos de acordo com o relógio da plataforma e ele ainda nem tinha guardado o malão. Sirius sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade e andou mais rápido em direção a plataforma.

Em tempo recorde, o menino estava parado na porta do trem que deveria sair a qualquer segundo. Sirius virou para os pais e viu um muito discreto sorriso orgulhoso no rosto deles.

"Sirius Black" falou seu pai, a voz calma apesar da falta de tempo. "Não esqueça de quem você foi criado pra ser" Sirius, sentiu o peso dessas palavras por alguns segundos. Com um leve aceno de reconhecimento, seus pais deixaram a plataforma e Sirius entrou no trem.

Observando as cabines a sua volta, os cachos negros inconfundíveis de Bel não pareciam estar em lugar nenhum. Sirius decidiu que encontraria a prima quando chegasse em Hogwarts, abriu a porta da primeira cabine que encontrou e sentou. O menino deixou sua imaginação divagar um pouco pra o que faria quando chegasse. 'Hogwarts era um ponto de transição pra todos os bruxos, um ritual de passagem da infância pra vida adulta, era essencial saber com quem se envolver'. Tudo isso, óbvio, eram palavras de seu pai. Sirius estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não percebeu o menino magro de cabelos rebeldes e óculos que pareciam muito grandes para o rosto entrar na cabine até que o jovem chamou sua atenção.

"Hun" Falou o menino, fazendo contato visual com Sirius. " Tem alguém sentado aqui?" Perguntou apontando por lugar na frente de Sirius. Era fácil perceber que o menino não era nem um pouco tímido, a maneira como se portava denunciava justamente o contrário, extrema confiança.

"Não." Respondeu à ele, puxando na sua mente alguma memória que ajudasse a reconhecer quem o menino era e, principalmente, de qual família o menino era. " Sirius Black." Falou por fim, estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

"James Potter." Respondeu o moreno. Potter, boa família, puro sangue, pensou Sirius. James parecia estar prestes a falar algo quando a porta da cabine abriu novamente. Um jovem de cabelos pretos e escorridos entrou seguido de uma menina ruiva com aparência muito simpática, mas que parecia definitivamente fora de seu elemento.

"Com licença." Falou a ruiva. "Será que podemos sentar aqui?"

"Claro." falou James prontamente. Ele parecia feliz em ter mais companhia. "James Potter." Se apresentou para os dois.

"Severus Snape." Respondeu o menino, Sirius não pode deixar de perceber como a iluminação da cabine realçava a aparência sebosa de seu cabelo. "E está é Lily Evans." Indicou a ruiva. A menina acenou levemente para os dois e sentou ao lado de Potter. A cabine falou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Sirius não conseguia reconhecer o nome Evans, mas tinha uma vaga lembrança de Snape. A verdade é que Sirius sempre teve um ciclo social escolhido a dedo, talvez se o jovem tivesse convivido com alguém que não fosse puro sangue durante a vida, teria imaginado que a menina era nascida-trouxa, entretanto, com seu sorriso doce e aparência sincera, esse pensamento nem cruzou a mente de Sirius, ele aceitou a ideia de que talvez fosse uma família com quem os pais não tivessem contato.

"Então..." Falou James, Sirius percebeu que o menino não parecia ser o maior fã de silêncio. "Pra qual casa vocês querem ir?" James olhou pra os colegas de cabine com um sorriso ansioso no rosto. "Eu quero ir pra Grifinória." Falou como um incentivo aos outros.

Sirius percebeu instantemente que o comentário sobre a Grifinória deixou Snape incomodado, aparentemente alguém não gostava muito da casa do leão. Ele estava certo. Em poucos segundos Potter e Snape estavam em uma discussão sobre qual casa era a melhor, o que eventualmente causou com que Snape saísse do vagão fulminando de raiva, sendo seguido de perto pela ruiva cujo nome Sirius já tinha esquecido.

"Idiota." James falou com um tom irreverente. "Não sabe nem como lavar o próprio cabelo e acha que entende algo sobre Hogwarts"

"O cabelo era realmente seboso" Concordou Sirius, que também particularmente não tinha gostado nada de Snape, causando risadas de Potter.

James e Sirius rapidamente engajaram em uma conversa animada sobre quadribol e o assunto foi fluindo a partir dali, parece que quem disse que nada melhor que uma inimizade em comum pra começar uma amizade estava certo.

—24—

"Mas você tem que ver que a vantagem que os feijões de todos os sabores tem sobre as varinhas de alcaçuz é que…" Sirius falava animadamente completando o seu argumento sobre qual era o melhor doce bruxo, os dois meninos já estavam com os robes da escola, de fato, o trem deveria parar nos próximos minutos.

"Sirius." Ele ouviu uma voz extremamente familiar. Ele viu para a porta da cabine exatamente quem ele pensava que era. Bel estava com os cabelos meticulosamente presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos castanhos refletindo a luz que entrava pela janela. "Eu te procurei e não te achei." Ela rapidamente se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha do primo. "Juro que pensei que você tinha perdido o trem."

"Bel, você sempre pensa o pior primeiro." Sirius falou enquanto sorria pra prima. "James, esta é Bellatix Black, minha prima." apresentou-a ao novo amigo. "Bel, James Potter." Ao ouvir o nome Potter, Bel, que antes olhava pra o moreno com um semblante calculadamente inexpressivo, abriu um sorriso e estendeu a mão.

"É um prazer te conhecer, Bel." Falou James, passando uma mão pelos cabelos já bagunçados e piscando pra moça.

"Só o Sirius me chama assim" Bel falou com uma suave risada. "Pode usar Bella se quiser." Ela virou e segurou o braço do primo. "Acho que já é hora de descermos." Disse calmamente.

—24—

Enquanto todos os alunos do primeiro ano andavam o mais rápido possível atrás de uma professora que se apresentou como McGonagall, os pensamentos de Sirius estavam presos na grandiosidade os castelo em que eles estavam. A magia certamente era parte de sua rotina, os fantasmas, as escadas que se movem e as velhas flutuantes não lhe causavam espanto, entretanto não é todo dia que se entrava em um castelo tão grandioso. Pensando bem, Sirius chegou a conclusão de que essa seria sua nova casa pelos próximos sete anos, talvez ele se acostumasse em breve.

' _Ou talvez eu não me acostume nunca_ ' pensou Sirius enquanto eles entravam no grande Salão Principal, ele olhou pra cima e viu o teto cheio de estrelas. Aparentemente Bel fez a mesma coisa do lado dele, ele ouviu a prima suspirar em admiração e riu consigo mesmo, Merlin sabe o quanto Bel ama estrelas.

Nas quatro mesas no salão, alguns alunos olhavam curiosos para os novatos enquanto outros se distraiam conversando entre si, com o canto dos olhos ele viu Andromeda observando ele e Bel. Esse lugar é realmente mágico, pensou. Parecia que cada centímetro quadrado da escola estava cheio de pura energia mágica. Era como se o castelo gritasse que era encantado. Sirius novamente se afundou nos detalhes a sua volta e só voltou a prestar atenção na cerimonia quando a mesma professora que os guiou falou que a seleção iria começar.

"Por favor venha a frente Adrielle Hollows" McGonagall chamou. Uma jovem magrela de cabelos loiros e longos se dirigiu ao banco, o chapéu seletor foi colocado nela, ele era tão grande que deslizou e cobriu os olhos da menina. Após algum segundos o chapéu gritou "CORVINAL." e a menina se levantou, se dirigindo a sua mesa enquanto seus colegas aplaudiam.

Assim a cerimonia continuou, mais quatro alunos foram sorteados antes de McGonagall chamar Bellatrix Black ao banco. Bel olhou pra Sirius por um momento breve, segurou sua mão, deu um leve aperto reconfortante e seguiu em direção ao chapéu. Bel nem precisava ter sentado, o chapéu mal tinha tocado sua cabeça quando anunciou "SONSERINA." Sirius poderia ter trocado toda sua herança por uma foto da cara de Bel naquele momento, o sorriso presunçoso de quem sabia exatamente que estava no lugar certo enquanto andava com confiança pra sua mesa. Era tão maravilhosamente autentico que encantava.

"Sua prima se ferrou, Sirius." Falou James ao seu lado, Sirius se perguntou se o amigo não conseguia ver a cara de sua prima, a felicidade estampada no rosto. Ele não respondeu ao amigo, se Sonserina era a casa para a qual Bel tinha ido, era a casa pra qual ele iria também, era simplesmente assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Mais e mais pessoa foram sendo sorteadas, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Prewett, Héstia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Lucius Malfoy, Petter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin e muitos outros que Sirius nem conseguia lembrar. James Potter foi chamado e sorteado na Grifinória para grande decepção de Sirius, que queria ficar na mesma casa que James.

"Por favor venha a frente Sirius Black" Finalmente chamou McGonagall. Sirius andou até o banco com passos calmos, ele não estava nervoso, sabia exatamente pra onde estava indo. O banco era mais duro do que parecia e quando McGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça imediatamente uma voz diferente encheu sua mente.

"Dois Blacks em uma noite só, quem diria." Disse o chapéu. "Você já está decidido sobre sua casa. Estranho, a sua decisão e o que vejo em você não combinam." Sirius sentiu o coração pular uma batida quando ouviu isso. Como assim não combinam? "Você carrega uma certeza desconcertante sobre o lugar que pertence no mundo, mas não percebe que este lugar e os seus ideias não são congruentes." Este chapéu estava o tirando do sério. "Eu vejo arrogância, jovem." O chapéu continuou. "Mas eu também vejo certa… nobreza de espírito." Era como se o chapéu debochasse dele enquanto falava. "Seria isso um complexo de herói?" A essa altura, a seleção de Sirius já estava sendo desconfortavelmente longa. "Não, definitivamente você _não_ sabe o que está pedindo. Acho que eu vou te colocar na… GRIFINÓRIA." A última palavra foi falada para o salão inteiro e não só pra ele.

Sirius ouviu os aplausos, mas mais alto do que eles eram as palavras que ressonavam na sua mente ' _Grifinória?_ ' Pensou quando McGonagall tirou o chapéu seletor de sua cabeça. ' _Como?_ ' Seus olhos passaram pela mesa da Sonserina e encontraram um par de olhos castanhos arregalados, esse olhar que alguém tem no rosto quando parece que o mundo vai cair em sua volta. Sirius tinha certeza que o olhar dele refletia o mesmo sentimento. Felizmente, o mundo não caiu e tudo isso se passou em só alguns segundos até Sirius levantar e andar com pesar até os animados grifinórios. ' _O que diabos aconteceu?_ ' Pensou enquanto sentava na frente de James.

"Sirius, a gente ficou na mesma casa!" Falou James animadamente. Se ele ao menos soubesse que isso era a coisa mais assustadora que já aconteceu com Sirius talvez ele tivesse ficado em silêncio.

-24-

N/A: Bom, olá qualquer pessoa que esteja lendo a minha história. Muito obrigada pela sua presença 3

Primeiro eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas: eu sei que essa fic tem algumas incongruências. Eu sei, Bellatrix é a irmã mais velha das três e também é uns bons anos mais velha que o Sirius, eu sei. Mas essa história vem de uma inspiração súbita e uma ideia simples "como a Bellatrix ficou tão doida?"

Tendo dito isso, é importante pra mim compartilhar com vocês que eu leio fics há _anos_ e escrever uma estava na minha bucket list há _anos_ também, então muito obrigada por seder o seu tempo pra minha história e eu espero que você se divirta tanto quanto eu.

Próximo capítulo deve vir em uns quatro dias (ou talvez um comentário possa me fazer escrever mais rápido, não sei...)

Um beijo.


End file.
